NCIS: The Breach
by BlueThunder213
Summary: NCIS has been attacked and the things being said about McGee are outrageous, but are they true? PLEASE READ! Has some graphic violence, but not in too much detail. Chapter 5 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Special Agent McGee walked into the office like a normal day, but today was not going to be normal. No work was coming in, well that was good for him though. It meant no soldiers were dieing, but it was boring sitting in an office and not catching a killer. McGee was surprised to find that no one was in yet. But then he heard the "ding" of the elevator, and out came Dinozzo. "Hey probie, got up pretty early." DiNozzo said slurping the cup of coffee that had been placed on the edge of his desk. "Don't drink my coffee!" Yelled Gibbs walking down the stairs that led to the directors room. "Sorry boss!" DiNozzo said putting his head down in shame. "I'm not deaf, not get me another coffee McGee.

Since McGee had nothing better to do than sit around after he gave Gibbs the coffee, he decided to go to the one that was farthest. Which was only about 15 minutes if he took his time. McGee spent the useless time on his way to the coffee machine saying hi to everyone, and some he didn't know. Well actually most he didn't know, a while back people were being fired and replaced. When he finally reached the coffee pot he remembered that Gibbs now liked this new coffee that was down the block. McGee strolled back until he saw men with AK-47's. He quickly ducked down and grabbed for his gun until he remembered that his gun was locked up in his desk.

The next thing he saw was was an out cold "terrorist" with a silenced pistol in his hand. McGee quickly crawled and grabbed the pistol and made sure not to be seen. He looked at where Gibbs and DiNozzo probably would be and he saw DiNozzo knocked out and Gibbs being brutality beaten by another man. McGee never really felt good about killing, but after seeing that he would do anything. McGee snuck up the stairs making sure not to be seen or heard. He then headed for the director's office, and when he opened the door he saw a masked man about to shoot the directors secretary. Before the murderer could pull the trigger McGee shot him. He saw blood ooze out the bullet wound as the man was killed instantly. "Be quiet and stay here." McGee said slightly opening the director's door.

When he opened it he heard a slightly gut wrenching conversation. "Where is special agent McGee!?" the obvious leader of these goons asked. "He could be late," said director Shepard, "you did come here pretty early." she added. "Well then I guess we'll wait." said the man with loads of confidence. "Why is he so important?" Director Shepard asked. "He killed my son." McGee aimed for the man's head and fired, and he saw the bullet fly the entire way. After a while of watching the motionless body he walked over and picked up the killer's AK-47 and silenced pistol. He then began searching for another concealed wepon, and he found one. It was a combat knife located at the mans boot. McGee quickly cut his tie off with it and used it to keep the knife from cutting him. He then put it in his pocket, "stay in here and wait till I come in and tell you it's all clear." He told the director and her secretary as the secretary came inside. He then left the office and began clearing the top floor with i"He killed my son!"/i running through his mind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

McGee shot all the man who were threats in the head and told the hostages to keep put. When he finally clear the top floor he headed down the stairs. He needed help, and the only people that he trusted with his life were Ziva, Gibbs and Tony. Since Ziva was late and wasn't he would have to save Gibbs and DiNozzo. Since the area where Gibbs and DiNozzo were was close by he could easily save them.

He used a wall as cover as he checked to see where the killers were. He groaned as he saw three men beating Gibbs, but it got worse. One of the man pulled out his gun and fired, but before the gun had fired Gibbs tripped the middle man and he fell toward the man to the right, who had the gun, and the gun shot the man to the left. McGee quickly shot the two people who weren't dead, but now they were. McGee quickly ran over to Gibbs, making sure not to be seen by the enemies.

"Are you OK?" McGee asked crouched by his side. He was worried that Gibbs was in bad shape, but Gibbs grabbed a pistol and shot the killer who was watching a group of hostages.

"What do you think McGee?" Gibbs said with the sarcastic tone that he always had. "Now let's go find DiNozzo."

McGee looked around and saw DiNozzo was missing from where he was earlier. McGee then saw Gibbs limping toward a direction, maybe that is where DiNozzo is, McGee thought to himself. He then began following Gibbs and shooting all the enemies in sight, watching the life leave their bodies every time.

Next thing McGee saw was Gibb open the door and shoot, and then pull out DiNozzo from the room. DiNozzo had never looked worse.

"Hey probie, you've come to join us." DiNozzo said as a joke. No matter what shape DiNozzo was in he could always make a joke.

"OK what now?" McGee asked looking around and seeing that the area was empty.

"I'll go make sure Ducky and Abby are OK, you make sure no more threats get inside of get out." Gibbs said heading for Abby's office.

"Are you all right?" McGee asked with a sincere sound to his voice.

"Hmm? NO!" he said pointing to his face, "If it wasn't for Gibbs I'd be dead."

"If it wasn't for me, Gibbs would be dead." McGee said looking down at the floor.

"What?" DiNozzo asked confused.

"You two were held captive, and I took a gun cleared the top saved Gibbs." he said hoping to gain some of DiNozzo's respect.

"I'm s-sorry I made an accusation that you did nothing." DiNozzo said, surprisingly serious. The next thing McGee saw was someone get up and shoot. For McGee it was in slow-motion. He saw the bullet hit DiNozzo.

"NO!" He screamed hoping the wound was only minor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

McGee quickly aimed his gun and shot the man who shot DiNozzo. He then quickly ran to DiNozzo checking to see where the bullet had hit him. He then finally found the wound, and luckily it was in the arm. He would live, but he DiNozzo would need it to have the bleeding stop. He then pulled out the knife that was wrapped around his tie and used his tie to tie up DiNozzo's arm.

"There, good as new." he said patting him on the other arm.

"Thanks, now what do we do now?" DiNozzo asked.

McGee then handed him a gun, "You keep watch, and I'll go check on DiNozzo. Stay put." He said with a strong tone, something that DiNozzo had never really heard before. McGee then headed off avoiding any argument with DiNozzo.

McGee looked around seeing dead bodies everywhere. Some were enemies and the others were people that worked at NCIS. He opened every door and seeing more dead bodies, and then he was closing in on Ducky's office. When the door opened he saw Ducky and Palmer on their knee about to be executed by two men. McGee then shot the two men, and quickly running toward Palmer and Ducky.

"Where's Gibbs?" Ducky asked wondering how McGee could of killed those two men. McGee always seemed like a nice guy.

"I don't know, I thought you would know. He was going over to check on you guys ten minutes ago. He could still be checking on Abby still." he said beginning to head over to Abby's office.

When he opened the door he saw Abby typing franticly and a man with a gun holding Gibbs hostage. He could kill that man,but if he didn't shot the head, Gibbs would be dead. McGee tried not to get nervous, but if he made a mistake Gibbs would die! McGee needed to get it over with, so he lifted his gun and fired.

HEADSHOT! The man died without pulling the trigger and shooting Gibbs. Abby quickly ran to Gibbs and gave him a big hug. She then saw McGee and ran up to him and also gave him a big hug. McGee felt instant gratitude from her hug.

"Where the hell is DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled with his sharp tone.

"He was shot. So he is keeping watch." McGee said, noticing when he said DiNozzo was shot that Abby and Gibbs both looked concerned. "Well let's go round up Ducky and Palmer and get the hell out of here!" he said signaling the exit.

They then headed for Ducky's office, well not exactly an office. When they got there Ducky and Palmer had barely moved.

"Come on let's head back to DiNozzo." he said as they headed out the door." Now they began the journey back to DiNozzo. 


	4. DiNozzo's POV

DiNozzo's Point of View

BEFORE THE BREACH

DiNozzo sat in his car having the radio on, but he was still searching for a good station. When he finally found one his phone rang, so he had to turn down his radio. It was his boss, Jenny, he quickly answered the phone.

"DiNozzo," he said in a serious tone.

"I know who I'm talking to," Jenny said with a kind tone. "You don't start work yet, so you don't have to address me a director or anything." she added.

"Ok Jenny, what do you want?" he asked completing a turn into the NCIS parking lot.

"Well I was wondering if you would accompany me to this business dinner?" she said. "It's strictly business, so what do you say?" she asked hoping that he would say yes.

"OK, when is it? Also why didn't you ask Gibbs?" he asked, nearing the entrance of NCIS.

"It's next Monday, and how do you know that I didn't ask Gibbs first?" she answered DiNozzo's question with another question.

"Well I gotta go, bye." he said then hanging up instantly. He then walked into the elevator and waited a few minutes, and when it got to his floor he got out and spotted McGee.

"Hey probie, you got up pretty early." he said then spotting the coffee that looked like it was slung on his desk and drank it.

Then Gibbs yelled at him for a while, and then Gibbs ordered McGee to get him a coffee. That simple task took the geeky agent forever. Then the next thing DiNozzo saw was the elevator open and out pour out tons of masked men with guns.

Two of the men spotted Gibbs and DiNozzo and headed toward them. When they reached the one of them hit DiNozzo with the butt of his gun, and DiNozzo was then out cold. The next thing DiNozzo remembered was being beaten by a man in a dark room. Just when the man was about to shoot him, the door slung open having light pour in.

Gibbs saved his life by shooting the man and helping DiNozzo limp out. Someone that surprised him was McGee, and McGee had not one scratch on his. That pissed off DiNozzo so much, but he was just grateful to be alive. A few minuts later Gibbs limped away to see if Abby and Ducky were OK. Leaving him and McGeek behind. McGee had a lot of explaining to do, and DiNozzo wanted to hear every word of it. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Director Shepard and her secretary snuck out of her office and began heading to what seemed like the back of DiNozzo's head. When they got to the stairs the secretary began to run making loud pounding sounds. DiNozzo quickly turned around and fired, and if she had taken one more step the secretary would of been dead. The secretary was frozen in place, but the director wasn't. She quickly hurried down the rest of the stairs looking at all the blood on her way.

The secretary finally "thawed out" and ran twice as fast to catch up with Jenny and DiNozzo.

"Get out of here, and find the police." he told Jenny. "They shot all the phones." he said sitting back down. He then caught Jenny's eye and saw something that he had only seen in her a few times... compassion. Not like normal compassion, but the type that a couple experiences. Was it true? Did Jenny really love Tony? The bigger question was, did Tony really love Jenny?

"I'm staying," Jenny said picking up a gun from a dead body. After she said that the secretary hustled out the door.

McGee and the rest of the people ran toward the elevator and pressed the button. No reaction to the button told McGee that the elevator was shut down. They would have to use the stairs, which could be swarming with the enemy. McGee open the door leading into the stairwell just to peak. He then saw two masked men carrying big guns guarding each section.

"That's a lot of people." McGee said as Gibbs took a look.

"That's a lot of guns." Gibbs added looking at McGee, ready to charge in.

Before Gibbs could charge in, McGee stopped him. "What about Ducky, Palmer and Abby?" he asked confused.

"They stay here." Gibbs whispered. The next thing Gibbs did was pull McGee with him and they began to confront the men. McGee blindly shot, missing one of them, but the other grazed another forcing his to drop the extremely large weapon. Gibbs quickly shot the two men before one of them could pick the gun back up.

They quickly ran to the next floor, Gibbs picking up the monster weapon. He tossed the other pistol to McGee. When they spotted the alert guards they shot. Gibbs weapon shot out a blast that separated one of the men's lower torso from upper torso. McGee shot the other man, but that was easy. The other man was surprised to see that their weapons were being used against them.

McGee picked up one of the now dead men's weapon and got ready for the next round. Gibbs and McGee headed for what seemed to be between life and death. 


End file.
